My Daughter are All Grown Up
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: This tell's the wedding about Lisa, Misty and Kelly and how Dudley has to face the facts that their all grown up.
1. Little Girls

**Dudley P.O.V**

I never felt like this before. I was scared yet I was happy. Today was a hugh day. I never thought this day would be coming. It came so fast, like a bullet. I didn't want to let my first daughter go. What if she get's hurt like all the other times she was with a boy?

I stood there. In a small room. I was looking at my daughter Lisa. It's her wedding day. She turned around to me, and asked me something...Maybe I'm getting to far with this. Here, let's back up say...22 years ago.

I sat in a chair, thinking to myself. My wonderful wife, Kitty Katswell Puppy had just given birth to our second child. Of course I would protect her till they day I die. My first son, Willy was way to yough to understand about the whole birth thing... Anyway's we all left and went home.

Then a few years later, I got Kitty pregnant again, and with our 3rd child, Misty. I can't beileve I have 2 daughters now! Next came along, Kyle, Jack and last, Kelly. I have 3 sons and 3 daughters.

**Reauglar .**

It's been a few years later. Willy is 17, Lisa is 14, Misty is 9, Kyle is 6, Jack is 4 and Kelly is 2. (Man, I hope I did that right). It's night time. Dudley and Kitty were in bed now. They got under the covers and talked for a while.

"I never knew that Willy would be 15 years older than Kelly." Kitty said.

"I know. She's not growing up while I'm around."

"Oh really? What about your other daughters."

"What abotu your sons."

Kitty smiled and rolled her eyes. THey kissed each other and went to sleep.

**Sorry it's so short. BUT, the other chapters will BE LONGER!**


	2. Boy-Friends

**Dudley's P.O.V**

I remember like it was yesterday. It's around 2:35pm. I was in my room doing tons of paperwork. When I heard the front door open. It was Kitty and Lisa. Lisa was so happy, I could tell cause she singing again.

"So, how was it?" Kitty said.

"It was awsome! Guess what he did to me."

"What did he do?"

"We kissed!"

I opened the door, and Lisa ran over to me. She's only 14, she's not kissing anyone on my watch. But she did look happy when she told me.

"Dad! Guess what?"

"What?"

"I have a boyfriend!"

I tired to smile. Lisa knew I wasn't happy. I looked up and Kitty, who made a face at me. I could tell she was saying ' she's growing up, Dudley'.

"That's great sweet heart." I managed to say.

Of course my oldeest son Willy was 17. He already has tons of girlfriends. But, he still had his girl Maggie. They have been together for about 1 years now. Now, if Lisa or Misty or Kelly got hurt, you better hand me my blaster.

**6-22-******

(that's the date I didn't know what to put for the date). Anyways, that's the day Lisa and her first boyfriend broke up. He was seeing another girl. I wasn't happy with that. Anyways, it was around dinner time. Lisa wasn't eating anything.

"Lisa...Eat your dinner." I said.

"Can I leave?" Lisa said in a tone.

"Go on, Lisa." Kitty sighed.

Lisa got up and left. I looked at Kitty. I told the rest of the kids they could leave the table. I could tell Kitty wasn't happy. The only one who stay was Kelly. She didn't what was going on.

"Care to tell me what's going on with, Lisa?"

"Dudley. Her heart his broken." Kitty said picking up Kelly.

"What? Why? Did she lose her singing voice her something?"

"No...Her boyfriend broke up with her."

"Where's my blaster."

"I hide it from you. Lisa doesn't want you to get involed with this."

"Fine."

"It's in the couch." Kitty said revering to my blaster.

"Thank you."

I got up and found it. I loaded it. I felt so bad for Lisa. What do girls do after a break up? Kitty told me that eat ice cream and cry most of the day. Anyways, I knocked on her door. There was no answer.

"Lisa. Can you opened the door."

"Go away."

I could hear her crying her eyes out. I sighed and just left. Oh, I remeber Misty first boyrfriend too.

It's a few ago. Misty is about 18 years old at this time. She was in the high school hall ways. She was walking toward her locker. She was looking down, and she pumped into this person. All their papers fell. They both looked at each other.

"Sorry, Misty."

"It's fine. I should have looked up."

They began to pick up their papers. When their hands touch each other. They both looked in each others eyes. Soon, their lips met. The good thing is that no one was around. Every since that day, they haven't broken up.

Now, on to Kelly. She her first boyfriend at age 14. She got asked out by this one guy. They went out for a week. Turns out he was cheater and a player. He was lucky I didn't know where he lived.

About my sons. I feel bad to when boys get hurt. They don't cry though. They push it off, like it was nothing. Now, Kitty is the one who feels awful about that. I don't want my kids to grow up. Times goes by way to fast.

**Ok. I'm super mad! Cause I might have to join STUPID band again!  
"Say to my face bit**, not the WHOLE band class" **


	3. Lisa's Wedding

**Dudley's P.O.V**

It's been a few years later. Lisa began to see this guy a lot. I was worried for her. Heartbreaks were awful for her. Soon, she's 22 years old. She was living on her own. One day, she wanted all of us over at her. Once we all showed up, she opened the door. We all sat down at the table. I saw her boyfriend. I couldn't stop thinking something bad was gonna happen. Yet, again I think I already knew what it was.

"Ok. You guys wanna hear the newz?" Lisa began.

"Yes!" Kitty said.

"I'm getting married!"

Kitty and the rest of the kids were all happy. I was happy too, I just didn't want this day to come. Everyone hugged her. I was the last one to hug her. I wouldn't let her go.

"Dad. Let go."

"Oh sorry."

She gave me a sweet smile. She showed us the ring. I was scared for her. What if this guy wasn't the right guy? It took me 1 girl to get over. But it was really the Chameleon. Ok, he doesn't count since he was guy, but I'm not gay. Hold up, let's back up for a second.

**1 week ago.**

It's one week ago. I was home alone in the apartment. When I heard a knock at the front door. I put my paper work down and answered it. It was Lisa's boyfriend.

"Tanner. Where's Lisa?"

"She's at work...But um, I wanted to talk to you."

"Alright. Come on in."

We sat on the couch. He looked really scared. I calmed him down just a little. I told him he can talk to me about anything.

" , Can I ask your daughter to marry me?"

My smile went away. I looked at him. He knew I wasn't happy about this.

"I will never hurt her. I will protect her till I die. I will keep her safe and warm..." Tanner began.

"I don't need to hear anymore."

"Y-You don't?" He said scared.

"I guess you're alright. If she trust you, then I trust you."

"So I can marry her?"

"Yes, you may."

He smiled at me and hugged me. He showed me the ring and then he left. I didn't tell Kitty the newz yet.

**Lisa's Wedding Day**

THe big day was here. Kitty and I came to a chruch. I had my tux on. The pants were alright, I still hate wearing them though. I didn't care, I wasn't gonna mess up this day. Anyway's, I went into the brides room. It was gonna start in 5 minutes. So I had 5 minutres till she was gone. I knocked on the door, and Lisa let me in.

"Wow. You look pretty."

"Thanks, dad."

She looked in the mirror and finished her hair and make-up. She could tell I was looking at her, and thinking to myself. She turned around and looked up at me.

"What are you thinking, dad?"

"...I'm not sure. I just feel like I'm losing you."

"Awww. You'll never lose me."

She pulled me into a hug. Once we pulled apart, I saw a tear run down her eye. I wipped it away.

"No tears..." I said.

"I'll still come over for X-mas."

"You better, or I'll hunt you down. I'm still a tuff agent."

"You wouldn't attack a singer. Beside, you can also take care of our kids."

I couldn't say anything after she said that. She laughed at that. I sighed.

"Look's like you're all grown up."

She smiled at me. We walked out, and waited for the music. We locked arms and the doors opened. As the music began we walked. Everyone stood, and smiled a us. Once we reached the end, I...Let her go. I took my seat next to Kitty. She had tears her in eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Soon, their lips met. Everyone clapped and stood up. I thought to myself...

_"You're not mine anymore..."_

The party was great. I didn't even want to think what they were gonna do tonight. Soon, everyone went home. Now it's just Kitty, Lisa, Tanner, Kyle, Jack, Kelly and me. We talked for a while, until Kelly began to get tired.

"Well, looks like it's time for bed." Kitty said.

"Goodnight mom. Goodnight dad."

"Night Lisa. I'm gonna miss you." I said pulling her into a hug.

"You can see me on t.v."

We said our goodnights. Who knew this whole wedding thing was gonna be sad. It was also really long.

"You did good tonight, Dudley."

"Yea. I hope he treats her nice."

"He will. Trust me."

"I trust you."

After that, I thought all the other wedding I'll have to go to. Man, this was gonna be hard.


	4. Misty's Wedding

**Dudley's .**

It's a dark and cold day. It's nightime too. ( I guess that's why it's dark and cold hee hee hee). Anyways, I was sitting in bed with Kitty. She was reading a book. It's been a few years since Lisa had her wedding. I looked at the clock and it was aready 10pm.

"I'm gonna go to sleep, Kitty."

Kitty closed her book, and turned off her lamp.

"Goodnight, Dudley."

I kissed her and we went to sleep.

The next morning, it was a very cold morning. I woke up from Kitty's phone ringing. He hit her arm, making her wake up. She hit me and back picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mom..."

"Lisa! How are you?" (I picture Marge saying that, I don't know why).

"I'm good...But can I come over tonight?"

"Sure...Your father will be happy to see you."

"Ok."

THey hung up. Kitty sat up and tapped me on my shoulder.

"What!?"

"Dudley. Lisa is coming over with her husband."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But it's been what 3 years since she's been married."

Dudley had to think for a moment. Let's see here. Willy is 28 and married to Maggie. Lisa is 25 and married to Tanner. Misty is 21 and dating this one guy. Kyle is 18 and just finishing high school. Jack is 17 and still in high school. Kelly is 15 and just began high school. That was a lot to think aboout.

"Dudley..." Kitty said snapping her fingers.

"Huh...What?"

"Breakfast is ready."

Before I could do anything, the door bell rang. I answer it and it was Misty and her boyfriend.

"Misty? What are you doing?"

"I have to tell you guys something."

"Oh god..."

"Don't worry it's not bad."

We all sat down. Misty had a huge smile at her face.

"Mom. Dad. I'm getting married!" Misty yelled.

Kitty screamed and hugged them both. I hugged them too. I was scared a little, she was only 21! Her furture husband now, it what...only 24! He's 3 years older than her! How is the hell did they met each other. Misty took a look at me.

"Dad. Don't worry. He's very nice."

I looked at him. He smiled at me, so I smiled back.

"Alright. But if he hurts you, I have my blaster."

I held up my blaster. THen everyone began to laugh. I looked at my hand, and my blaster was gone. Kitty had it in her hand.

"Don't worry. I'll keep it away from him." Kitty said.

Misty showed us her ring. The wedding would be in a 1 week! As soon as they left I began to freak out a little.

"Dudley...Dudley, calm down." Kitty said setting my down at the table.

"This makes 3 Kitty! 3 weddings!"

"You didn't freak out as much as you did Lisa."

" Yea. But..."

"Shhh. I have everything planned for this."

**The day of the wedding.**

That day when Misty told us she was getting married. I couldn't be any happier. Until, that night Lisa and Tanner came over. I found she they were expecting! Now, I was really happy. Anyways, I was in teh bride's room. I was ready to take her down.

"You ready, Misty?"

"No...I'm scared."

"Don't be. It's fine."

"But what if I fall on my dress!"

I rolled my eyes. I told her to keep calm. Once the music began to she had tears in her eyes. I wipped them away and kissed her head.

"Today is the day, I'm giving you away."

"I'll alwasy stay with you guys."

I smiled at her. The doors opened and we began to walk. We met her soon to be husband. She slowly pulled her hand away from mine. I took my seat. Soon, they kissed each other and we all clapped. We all sat a table. Lisa and Tanner told us everything about their up-coming child. She was only 1 month pregnant.

"I'm gonna be a grand-dad!" I shouted.

"I feel so old." Kitty said.

"Don't worry mom. Once Willy has his with Maggie..." Lisa began.

"Shut up." Willy said. "We're taking our time."

"Or you helpers are not working that working."

Everyone laugh at that. Soon, it was my turn to dance with Misty. We were the only ones on the dance floor. They played a slowl song for us. We talked while we dance. Misty sighed and laid her head onmy sholder.

"Looks like your last name is change now." I said.

"Yep...It sounds weird a little."

"Your mother said the same thing once we got married."

"How was you honeymoon?"

"It was good, and I hope yours is too."

Soon the dance was over. The night was over now. That's 3 kids that were gone. Man, Kitty and I only had 3 more kids left...


	5. Grand Parents

**Dudley's P.O.V**

I was in bed. It's been about 8 months later. Lisa was close for the birth. Misty was happily married to her husband. Look's like everything was just fine. Kitty and I were watching tv together along with Kelly in bed with us. The boys were in their rooms texting or talking on the phone.

"It's time for bed, Kelly." Kitty said.

"Fine."

Kelly left our room. But then she came back and said goodnight to us. We got ready. I checked on the kids and they were all fast asleep. I crawled in bed. But once my head it the pillow my stupid phone rang! I moaned and picked it up. It was Lisa.

"Hey, Lisa. How's..."

"Dad! My water broke!"

"What!?...Is...Lisa calm down...Alright."

I hung up and turned over to Kitty.

"What's wrong, Dudley?"

"We're grand parents."

"SHe gave birth!?"

"Mmm...She said her water broke."

"Where are they now?"

"Tanner is driving her to the hospital."

"Get dressed!"

We both got dressed. It was midnight now. I woke up the rest of the kids. THey didn't have to change. I drove to the hospital, and we check in at the front desk. We went up to the 4th floor room 456. I could hear Lisa screaming her head off in there.

"Reminds me of the time you gave birth, Kitty."

"Painful!" Kitty said.

On the other side of the door, Lisa was breathing really hard. Tanner held her hand.

"Tanner? Where are my parents!?"

"I don't know."

"Can you call them?"

"Sure."

Lisa handed him her phone and called Dudley. His phone rang and he answered.

"Lisa..."

"Mr. Puppy. This is Tanner."

"Oh hey."

"Where are you guys? Lisa is freaking out?"

"We're right outside the door."

Tanner hung up and opened the door. Lisa smiled as she saw her whole family. Misty and her husband were alright there in the room. I ran over Lisa and hugged her tight. She hugged me back. Everyone hugged her.

"So how far along are you?" Kyle asked.

"I'm at 9 right now."

"I'm glad I'm not a girl."

"Yea. You guys have it easy." Misty said.

"Oh please."

We talked for a while. Soon, it was time for Lisa to push. We all had to leave the room. Tanner was the only one who could stay. Before I left and held Lisa's hand.

"It's not as bad as you think."

"I hope you're right, dad."

I kissed her head and left the room.

An hour went by. When fianlly the door opened. We all got to go in and see the little boy! Yep, it's a boy!


	6. Kelly's Wedding

**Dudley's P.O.V**

It's been 7 years later. All of our kids were out of the house. Who knew today I would be getting some great newz. Well, Kitty got it first. Anyways, while Kitty was talking to her, I could hear them screaming.

"Oh my god, Kelly! That's awsome!"

They talked for a while. Soon, she had to go.

"Don't worry...I'll tell your father the newz."

I was sitting on the couch watching t.v. When I heard my name, I stood up. Kitty walked over to me and hugged me.

"Dudley! Guess what!?"

"We're having more grand kids?"

"No! Kelly is getting married!"

I passed out from hearing that. When I woke up, I was in my bed. There was water next to me, so I drank it. I walked out of our room, and saw Kitty. She was cooking dinner. How in the hell did I get in my. I sat at the table and Kitty smiled at me.

"You're awake."

"Yea...What happened?"

"I told you that Kelly is getting married."

"What!? That's awsome! Who is it?"

"She doesn't want to tell me until the wedding."

"Eh, she knows I have to met this guy."

**They day of the wedding.**

I had my arm lock with Kelly's arm. We talked before the music started.

"You know I've never met this guy."

"I'm not so sure you'll be happy."

"As long as he's not a jail person."

"He's the son of..." (A bit** hahahha! No he's not though).

Before Kelly could finish the music began. The doors opened and we began to walk down. I looked at his soon to be husband side and it was Eric and Becky!

_"Holy shit! It's Becky! I don't I can let her marry this guy." _Dudley thought.

I didn't want to let her go. She let go of my hand. I took a seat next to Kitty and whispered her something. She looked over at the other side, and saw Eric.

"Oh my god, Dudley...What are we gonna do?" Kitty whispered.

"I'm gonna object..."

"No. There's better ways."

"If anyone here object, speak no or forever hold your peace." Said someone.

Kitty looked over at me. Right when I was gonna stand up, someone already said I object! It was Eric! His son wasn't happy, and Kelly wasn't happy too.

"I don't want my son marring that thing!" Eric shouted.

"What!?" Kelly said.

Eric grabbed his son's hand.

"Dad! I love her. I would do anything for her."

"I don't care. You can never see her again."

I took Kelly's hand. She had tears in her eyes.

"Eric! Can't you see that their both happy together?" I said.

"Who the hell cares!" Eric snapped and me.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him out the chruch. Everyone heard him screaming. I opened the door.

"Umm...You can go on with the wedding."

I closed the and wedding went on. I was just in time for their kiss. Eric and Becky had to leave early. Ha! Take that bit**. Soon the wedding was over, Kelly and her new husband walked over to me.

"Thanks, dad."

"I was gonna object, but you too seemed happy together."

"My dad would never to do." Kelly's husband said.

"Don't worry...I taught him a lesson."

"My dad used to date your mom. Then my mom dated your dad." Kelly explaned to him.

He couldn't beileve it. That's so weird seeing his face. I thought her already new. But, anyways, all of my daughters were all grown up. I never thought they would be with any guy. But I could tell that I would have a lot of grand kids. Kitty and I couldn't wait! But, we both didn't like the idea of them 'doing it'.

**The End!**


End file.
